phantomstriderfandomcom-20200215-history
Looney Tunes
is an American animated series of comedy short films produced by Warner Bros. from 1930 to 1969 during the golden age of American animation, alongside its sister series Merrie Melodies. It was known for introducing such famous cartoon characters as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Elmer Fudd, Tweety Bird, Sylvester the Cat, Yosemite Sam, Foghorn Leghorn, Marvin the Martian, Pepé Le Pew, Speedy Gonzales, Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner, the Tasmanian Devil, and many others. These characters themselves are commonly referred to as the "Looney Tunes". Looney Tunes drew inspiration for its name from Walt Disney's musical series Silly Symphonies. They initially showcased Warner-owned musical compositions through the adventures of cartoon characters such as Bosko and Buddy. The animation studio rose to greater fame, however, following their addition of directors Tex Avery and Chuck Jones and voice actor Mel Blanc. From 1942 to 1964, Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies were the most popular animated shorts in movie theaters. Since its success during the short-film cartoon era, Looney Tunes has become a worldwide media franchise, spawning several television series, feature films, comic books, music albums, video games, and amusement park rides, as well as serving as Warner Bros.' flagship franchise. Many of the characters have made and continue to make cameo appearances in various other television shows, movies, and advertisements. The most popular Looney Tunes character is Bugs Bunny; he is regarded as a cultural icon and has his own star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Several Looney Tunes films are considered among the greatest animated cartoons of all time. PhantomStrider considers this the absolute best American cartoon of all time and praises it heavily for its well-done comedic slapsticks, memorable characters (especially Bugs Bunny), and perfect pacing on the jokes it tells. However, he mentions in his Cartoons That Got Bad that Looney Tunes has become much more bland and had far less pacing on its humor since 1972. However, he still admits that, despite that the series lost most of its structure since 1972, he still enjoys seeing Bugs Bunny on screen since he's such a likable character and just seeing Bugs always brings a smile to his face. Lists Strider Includes *The episode See Ya Later, Gladiator made it to Worst Episodes of Good Cartoons at #4 (May 8, 2016). *''Loonatics Unleashed'' made it to Worst Cartoon Remakes at #6 (July 25, 2016). *''Tiny Toons'' made it to Top 5 Forgotten Cartoons at #3 (November 18, 2016). *''Space Jam'' made it to Top 6 Cartoon Guilty Pleasures at #4 (December 3, 2016). *It made it to Best American Cartoons at #1 (December 25, 2016). *It made it to Top 6 Cartoons That Got Bad at #3 (March 23, 2017). *''The Looney Tunes Show'' made it to Top 5 Cartoons I Like That Everyone Hates at #3 (April 13, 2017). *He made his Worst Bugs Bunny Cartoons list, which shows his personal least favorite cartoons featuring Bugs Bunny (November 6, 2017). Category:Shows Category:Looney Tunes Category:Mediamass Category:Cartoons Category:Cartoon Network Category:Favourite Cartoons Category:Utada